fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
JPS Episode 1 Transcript
(Scene starts in Harajuku, when a brunette-coloured haired young-aged woman and a blonde haired girl with a bob walks outside the train station in Shibuya with one pink money bag that represents a charity supporting cancer that the blonde-haired woman is holding and one orange money bag that represents a charity supporting poverty that the brunette-haired woman is holding) Erina: Hey everyone, do you want some money? Cancer is really important in my hometown right now, so I need support from this country! (A little boy wearing a orange jumper points at Erina) Little Boy: Look, Momma! She has one of those! Mother: Why should we get some money for her? (The little boy and the mother gives some money for Erina, and she gives the little boy a lollipop in reply) Little Boy: Thank you! *licks* This tastes good~ Erina’s Tutor: Looks like you have a idea of how to give back...after all candy is the best thing a kid could have. Especially one big lollipop…*winks*. (Phone beeps on Erina’s tutor’s hand, and the tutor answers it. After finishing the call, she looks at Erina) Erina’s Tutor: I have to go, I don’t want to miss my next lesson. You carry on… Erina: Sure! (Erina starts walking when she sees an agent-looking man) Gleaming Comet Agent: Hey, what’s your name? Erina: Yamamoto Erina….why do you ask? Gleaming Comet Agent: Please come with me…. (The agent and Erina go to a different train and when Erina finds a seat in the train, she closes her eyes, and starts to think) Erina: Who is this guy? What is he doing here? (Erina looks at the agent and the agent smirks) Gleaming Comet Agent: Do you like to sing? Dance? Perform? Erina: *nods* Singing has been my whole life right now. I was a dancer and singer for years when I was in England. Gleaming Comet Agent: Thank you for answering that. I’m pretty sure my boss will like you. Ah, we are here. (Erina and the agent arrive and the agent calls for a taxi. They ride around a bridge to go to a school just near it, and many people are also there talking and texting on their phones. The agent and Erina go inside, and the agent goes to a office) Gleaming Comet Agent: I found a very nice girl! I think you will love her…please watch this video first…. (A woman with a red jumper snatches the agent’s phone and watches. Then she smiles at Erina) Gleaming Comet Principal: Can you sing? Erina: Yeah, I can… Gleaming Comet Principal: Because you made people happy, and you can sing, you can join the Gleaming Comet Academy. Erina: Wait, what?! But I already have an education, I mean, I’m homeschooled. Teacher: Principal! The debut audition! Gleaming Comet Principal: Oh yeah….would you like to join me, Ms...? Gleaming Comet Agent: Her name is Yamashita Erina. Erina: *nods* Sure! I love too! (Scene fades to a clapping audience, as the principal arrives to the stage. Erina runs to the audience stage, seeing many parents, young people, students, old-students and some other visitors watching) Gleaming Comet Principal: Welcome, one and all, to our trainee audition. This is the 18th time we have amazing idols that will turn into top idols in this school. Now, let me welcome the 19 trainees for today’s debut. (People clap and scene fades for the trainees getting ready. Scene fades to two girls comforting a girl who is crying) Arisa: Tsu-chan~...are you alright… Tsukasa: I-I’m j-just nervous. Yuri: Don’t worry, we feel the same too! Arisa: All we need to do is try our best to make people love us! That’s the Candy Mix’s motto, right? Tsukasa: *sniffs and nods* Yep. Yuri: Now, Arisa...prepare yourself! Me and Tsukasa will watch you from the screen. (Scene fades to the guy’s changing room in the school, and a short-height guy with red spiky hair walks up to a blue-haired guy with glasses with a pissed off look on his face) Aki: Mako-kun! Did you know what happened last night when we played with the boys? Makoto: Geez, Aki! It was an accident! I swear- Aki: It wasn’t any accident, you did it on purpose… (A normal-height blonde-haired guy with pale skin walked up to them) Tomoya: What happened? Aki: We were playing with the kids last night, and then Makoto accidentally slammed my back with a wooden baseball bat and it hurted so much, ow~... Makoto: I didn’t know where I was looking, I’m sorry- Tomoya: Hey, knock it out! Aki: You better watch where you are going…*walks up to Makoto and becomes more pissed off* Do you want me to slap you? Tomoya: STOP! *separates the two men* Aki: But seriously Tomoya-chan, he ruined my audition! I am going to do flares and my back will hurt more and more. Tomoya: Then stop doing the flares! Aki: But the flares are the most important thing! Makoto: I agree with Tomoya….*turns away from Aki and Tomoya* Tomoya: See, the “culprit” is on my side. Aki: Don’t make it a joke, for crying out loud! Makoto: *turn to Aki with his head, feeling concered* Dude, calm down… Aki: Don’t tell me what to do…*pushes Makoto* Tomoya: Aki! Calm down! All we need to care about is the audition. We are gonna do our best and we are gonna make it our best shot. Makoto: I agree. Let’s believe in oursleves that we can do it and we won’t give up. Alright? (Tomoya and Makoto do a fist punch and so does Aki and Tomoya. Makoto lends a fist to Aki and Aki walks away) Tomoya: Aki, wait! *follows Aki* (Scene fades to a long haired black haired girl tying her shoelaces in backstage) Ayaka: I’m Ayaka Muraki, a 14-year old girl from Saitama. Dancing, singing, modeling, all three of them are all my hopes and dreams to be in when I grow up...but after moving to Tokyo, something changed my life...I can audition at a young age! I am so excited for this moment! Principal: Next up to the stage, from Saitama, at aged 14, singing “Move on Now”, Ms Ayaka Muraki! (Ayaka walks on stage and the spotlight fades into black. A neon purple spotlight shines on Ayaka and as the song starts, a screen of magenta with gold and purple butterflies flying around appears) Ayaka: Tsuyoki ni move, heart ni Kiss Kono mama mirai mo kaereso Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai Datte watashi ga watashi no heroine Dokidoki shiteru, tomaranai Ashita he Move on now! Koishiteru Kyuuseichou suru watashi, chanto miteite Furimukasetai tokimeki no surprise Kimagure ja nai atsui omoi hajimatteru no Chikadzukitaiyo tokubetsu na onna no ko ni Narou Dokidoki shiteru unmei ni kataomoi Tomaranai, watashi dake no story Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa Shijiru chikara Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru Shojiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo Kakedashite ima, ashita e move on now (Audience claps and Ayaka bows. Erina smiles and stands up and claps) Erina: (to herself) Wow! She’s got style! After all, I heard from the principal that it’s the Style Era in this idol industriy. (Scene fades to a short boy with orange curly hair and a tanned boy with dark green hair looking at the screen where Makoto is performing, wearing a white suit and they looked at each other) Yuuto: You are up soon, Natsuki-chan! Do you feel nervous? Natsuki: Not really….it’s my first time performing in front of millions of people. And my parents are also seeing me… Yuuto: Don’t worry! So are mines! It will be fine~, we will do our best, right? Natsuki: *nods* Yep. Audition Lady: Sayashi Natsuki, you are next! Yuuto: *hugs Natsuki* Good luck! Natsuki: *hugs Yuuto back* Thanks! (They let go and do a handshake, which after that, Natsuki walks on the stage) Natsuki: The song I will be singing is Yuta Hoshitani’s Hoshi no Stride. Please listen! (The lights turn into green and the screen becomes clouds. Natsuki then starts to sing) Natsuki: Hoshi no sutoraido Fumidashita daiippo Mabushii basho he todoku you ni Ashita no egao kagayakaseru kara! (The crowd cheers and Natsuki lets the crowd claps hands. Camera focuses on Erina) Erina: (to herself) Is he an idol? He is amazing to be an idol! Natsuki: Akiramenai Itami datte kate ni shiyou (Do my best!) Zero janai Kanousei ni kakerunda (Let's go together now!) Yume ni mukau Chikamichi nante kittonai sa (Never give up!) Bukiyou demo Tada massugu idomu dake Heibon sugiru hibi ni Hikari ga sashita ano toki Kokoro ni kimeta Step shite arata na sekai made! (One judge stopped the music, and the crowd boos, and Natsuki gets shocked) Judge #1: What was that? Judge #3: I have enough of him. Judges, what do you think? (Erina stands up and gets concered. She runs to the judges, and the crowd gets confused) Erina: Umm...judge? I think you should listen to the crowd. (The judges break into slience and hear the crowd, chanting “Let him sing!”) Judge #2: Yeah, come on! Listen to the girl! Judge #3: Who are you? *frowns* Erina: Erina Yamamoto...the principal sent me here. Mr Watabe: Wow! Our last trainee! Judge #3: Why are you here? Erina: Judge-san, please listen to me. He isn’t finished with his song and the crowd isn’t finished with him yet. You letted all of the trainees have a chance, and now let him have a chance. Judge #1: I agree… Judge #3: *sighs* Alright, carry on! (People cheer and Natsuki smiles and Erina turns around and smiles back. Erina comes back to her seat) Natsuki: Believe in myself! Tsumazuku toki datte tsumasaki wa maemuki Hansei shite mo kuyamanai sa Kasoku suru kodou mugendai Hoshi no sutoraido Akogare ga yuuki no chizu wo egaki Mirai he michibiite kureru Kono mune no kirameki wo Sora ni hanatte! (Audience cheers and camera focuses on Erina) Erina: I won’t let idols down. (Scene fades to after the audition, and the principal lets Erina greets her fellow trainees, and she firstly walks slowly to Natsuki, who is talking to his parents, but then Yuuto runs and Natsuki and Yuuto hug. Erina steps back) Yuuto: I knew you can do it, Natsu-chan! I knew it, I knew it! Natsuki: And it was thanks to one girl… Yuuto: Eh? *gets puzzled and lets go of the hug* Who? Natsuki: *looks and points at her* Her Erina: *walks back* Eh? Oh, me? Yeah… Natsuki: *walks to her and smiles, giving her a hand* Thank you… Erina: *shakes Natsuki’s hand* Erina Yamamoto. I’m the 20th trainee. Yuuto: *in surprisement* Uwah! Then we will hang out often! I’m Yuuto Hagimiya, a friend of Natsuki. Erina: I’ve seen your audition. You are very energetic! Yuuto: Thanks! *bows* Natsuki: So when’s your first day? Erina: I don’t know yet, but it will be tomorrow, if my parents finish the application form. (Scene fades to text saying “One day later” and a stack of paper, wrapped with sticky tape slammed on the table and a blonde-haired blue-eyed man with square-lensed glasses looks up at a woman with a tap dancer outfit) Ms Yamashita: Honey, this is our dream- we wanted Erina to show our family’s legacy, and she’s our only chance. Mr Yamashita: But this isn’t the legacy we wanted! You should listen Belle! She’s too young to be performing in high-stages, stadiums, and not to be stripping her clothes off. Ms Yamashita: Oh, honey….you are acting like a beast. This is going back to the old days when I was the beauty and you were the beast. You need to calm down. And I know she’s too young, but she is our only chance to become a legend within our family. (Ms Yamashita hears some knocking) Ms Yamashita: That might be Erina, and when she comes out the door, you have to act calm. Come in, Erina... (Erina arrives in casual clothes, arriving from tution, with the brunette-haired girl) Erina: Mom, Dad, what do you think? Ms Yamashita: We loved it, do we think, Richard? Mr Yamashita: Umm..yes...I mean, yeah.. Erina: I’m glad you like the idea. I’m just going to my room. (Erina goes to her room and finds her phone from the bag. She grabs some earphones and starts listening to it. She uses her right hand as a microphone. The room fades into the school’s stage starts and a microphone appears. As she performs, credits will appear) Erina: Yeah! So sweet So sweet '' So cool So cool '' ''So cute So cute Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby Korette Fantasy? Anata to no rendezvous Jiri jiri atsui shinsen tomadou, atama kura kura kura kura Kokoro sparkling, doki doki shichau tabi bubbly Shake me more, afureru My love ''Koi wa sowa sowa shuwa shuwa Amai amai cider mitai Gimme gimme more! Gimme gimme more and more! Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby ''So sweet So sweet '' So cool So cool '' ''So cute So cute ''Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby So sweet So sweet '' ''So cool So cool '' ''So cute So cute ''Shuwa Shuwa Shuwa Baby (After the song, she stops the stereo and then closes her bedroom light. Scene fades to ending) Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Transcripts Category:J-POP STARZ